


A Dangerous Assumption

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Eowells, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Everyone assumed Hartley quit.





	A Dangerous Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t imprison and rape your ex-underlings to prevent them from warning folks about flaws in your particle accelerator, bitte und danke.

Killing him wouldn’t do.  You wouldn’t dare deprive yourself of the closest this graveyard has to your intellectual equal.  You endure barbarians day in and day out.  His mind is a bonfire amidst a cold, dark night.

Threatening his career didn’t cut it.  He didn’t give a damn about his reputation.  He cares too much, even if he hides it under a cologne of smugness most of the time.

At least he used to.

The only cologne he wears anymore is a musky mixture of blood, sweat, and cum.

You flicked the vibrator up to its highest setting just before you left for home.  His cock became exhausted by the time you arrived.  Pleasure-pain became simply pain; his prostrate aches at the merciless buzzing against it.

Tears soak his blindfold.  He goes quiet and curls inward once he realizes you’re here.

You reposition his cuffs and settle him on his back.  You unlock his ankle cuffs and set them aside for night.  Once upon a time, he would try kicking you.

You taunt him with progress reports on the particle accelerator—that it’s scheduled to flip online next month, and there’s nothing he can do about it.  There’s not much left of his will to drink in anymore.  Part of you will regret when it’s gone—that you snuffed out such a bright mind in its prime—but Flash must be born.

He hitches at your confident, elegant hand stroking another dry orgasm out of him.  He melts into the bed with a waterfall of whimpers escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
